Fallout-Shelter!
by Sara A. Wesker
Summary: Follow along with the vault dwellers of Vault 378 as they try to live in the harshness of both the wasteland and the vault!
1. Intro

Day One!

Hello, and welcome to Vault 378! Where every day is a blessing, thanks to Vault-Tech and The Overseer. Here are the first seven very lucky dwellers!

Amber Harvey! Jacqueline Campbell! Kathryn Hicks! Kenneth Wilson! Martha Owens! Noah Henriquez! Ralph Clarke! Henry Sutton! And Brian Davis!

"When are we getting in?"

"How did we get here?"

"What's a vault?"

Now that you have your vault dwellers, let's make them a nice home. First we need rooms for them! Then we need power, water, and the most important food. Once you have them, you can start putting the dwellers to work!

"Hey! Help me!"

Pick the dweller of choice and drag them to the appropriate room where they will make the most out of their S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Always remember to make more rooms, so that new dwellers can join from the harsh wasteland!

"How did I get here?" Ralph looks around at his new environment.

"How do we work this stuff?" Noah asks shortly after being put next to Ralph.

"I don't know, but I'm just gonna hit some random buttons." Ralph picks up a clipboard and heads for the nearest computer.

Joining next to him Noah starts to hit things with a hammer he found lying around.

Now that you have put all the dwellers in the right place, here is your first objective! Successfully ruch one room! Looking around you have a few chooses. The power generator, the diner, or water treatment. Let's choose power! All vaults need power.

"How are we moving this fast!?" Noah yells at Ralph, who looks scared and confused.

"Make this stop!" Ralph screams while he presses several keys at once as Noah just hammers faster.

On the other floors.

Kathryn and Henry look at each other as they clean and write things down on a clipboard in the diner. While in the water treatment room, Peter, Jacqueline, and Amber go about their business praying to the overseer that what's happening above never happens to them.

"How long do you think we will have to stay here?" Peter turns to Amber.

"Hopefully, not long." Amber looks down as she keeps twisting this wheel.

Once the rush is done, and is successful, the two dwellers rejoice in their accomplishment. As well as receive a lunch box!

"Where did this lunch box come from?" Noah asks as it appears in front of him.

"The….Overseer?" Ralph hesitates in responding, and looks nervous as Noah slowly opens it up.

Inside, he finds five cards. One the first is a junk card with a picture of a microscope. The next is a radaway, followed by 100 caps, an enhanced sawed-off shotgun, and last a new dweller. Kyle Chandler. Looking over at each other, they wait for this new dweller to pop out of the air, but nothing happens as they continue on with their work. Soon there is a knock on the vault door.

"Who's gonna answer that?" Henry screams as no one moves to get the door.

But before anyone can say a word, the vault door opens, letting in two new dwellers. Kyle from the lunch box, and David Wilson from the wasteland. As they walk in, three new rooms suddenly appear in the living quarters, the diner, and water treatment room. Causing all those in the rooms to scream.

"I want to go home!" Martha yells as she sits down in a booth.

"This can't be happening!" kenneth Wilson grabs Jacqueline, who just both screams and cries, as Amber mumbles something to herself.

The only room to stay the same is power, which has yet to have a need to increase in size. As the others try to calm down, something weird appears above Noah's head.

"What the hell is that!?" Ralph points at him.

Looking up, Noah just screams at the sight of of an arrow pointing up with 'lvl' beside it.

"Am I gonna die?" Noah looks at Ralph with a sad look on his face.

"I don't know man, but I'm here for you." Ralph puts his hand on Noah's shoulder.

Soon, Noah jumps in the air with the word Level 2 above his head. And yet another lunch box appears out of nowhere.

"You open in Noah." Ralph backs up a step or two.

Opening it up, Noah finds the Tri-Fold flag, 100 caps, a rusty .32 pistol, one stimpak, and Sushi a cat with the bonus of x2 wasteland return speed.

"We have a cat?" Noah looks around wondering if the cat will show up. But nothing happens.

"Hello, I'm Kyle." He heads over and starts working. "How do I know what to do?" He looks over at the others. But before either could say something to him, something appears above their heads. "Where did that come from?"

Looking up at what Kyle was talking about, Noah and Ralph see 'I really wish we had a Mr. Handy' over Ralph's head and 'Yeah, but a Mr. Gutsy would be way more fun' over Noah's head.

"What's a Mr. Handy?" Kyle asks as he scratches his head.

"I have no clue...but do you know what a Mr. Gutsy is?" Ralph looks around afraid that whatever they are, will suddenly appear. Much like the lunch boxes.

Trying to get back to work, the others have a similar experience.

In the diner, above Henry's head is 'We're safe here in the vault….Right?'. And in response to that, Kathryn has 'Of course! The Overseer would never let anything happen to us!'.

"What's an overseer?" Kathryn asks as the words disappear after a few seconds.

"Where is it?" Henry tries to keep from screaming.

And in the water treatment room, Kenneth has 'Knock Knock.' hovering over his head and an oh my god look on his face. While Amber had 'Agg! Somebody's knocking on the vault door! It's a Raider! He'll kill us all!'. Which is now causing everyone in the room to slowly panic, and then freak out when someone in facts starts knocking on the door.

"Aggg! These Raiders are here to kill us!" Jacqueline screams at the top of her lungs.

As the dwellers in the water treatment room try to run away, but for some reason something was keeping them from doing this.

"Why can't I run away?!" Kenneth screams in fear as he just keeps going at his job.

Meanwhile….

In the diner, as the whole room is freaking out, Martha gets a sudden urge to walk out of the room and head towards the elevator.

"Where are you going person I have no idea what your name is!?" Henry yells as he keeps sitting down in the booth.

"I have no idea where I'm going or why!" Martha yells back as she enters the elevator and heads down. "Hello?" Martha calls out as she heads towards the living quarters.

"Hello? Who's there?" Brian looks at the door as Martha enters.

"How did you get here?" Martha walks over to Brian as he stands in front of her.

"I don't know, been here since the place was made. Guess they just forgot about me. I"m Brian Davis. What's your name?" Brian asks just as this appears above his head. 'Is that a raider setting off explosives or is my heart pounding?'

"My name is Martha...Owens….those weird words are above your head." Martha points.

"There's something above yours as well!" Brian points as ' Being here with you makes me feel so….special' appears over Martha's head.

"Do you know why we are here?"Brian asks as they just stand there as more words appear over their heads.

"I don't know. All I know is that I was doing my job in the diner, when someone knocked on the door, and then I was walking to the elevator." Martha tells Brain.

"Sound the alarm! We've got a thief in the vault! They stole my heart. Heh? Who thinks of this?" Brian looks down at Martha who is also distracted by the words above his head.

"I want to love you like this is my last day on earth. Because it probable is? How can you love me, when we just met?" Martha starts to look worried as the two of them suddenly start to dance. Kind of.

"What are we doing!?" Brian's voice reflects how scared he is.

And just before Martha could say something, they suddenly hug each other and Brian gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Martha kind of blushes.

"I don't know...where are we going now!?" Brian asks as they run around the living quarters and then head for the back.

"Where did these hearts come from?" Martha looks us at these little hearts show up once they are in the back.

As both of them look, Martha leans over and kisses Brian on the cheek, as he did before. Soon after they do this for a few minutes, Brian runs out into the room before being sent to the water treatment room.

"Where are you going?" Martha yells as she walks out from the back now pregnant.

"I have no idea! How did you get pregnant!?" Brian screams just as the door to the elevator closes on him.

"I didn't want to be a mother." Martha says as she heads back up to the diner.

Well, we hope you enjoyed the first part of their very happy and fulfilling lives down here in Vault 378. As always, be sure to tune in next time!

Vault-Tec. We'll be there! Vault-Tec.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Welcome back! Starting off where we left, Martha looks around the empty room of the living quarters, she starts to walk around. It's a simple design. Nothing bold or plain. Just the right colour for spending your many years here in Vault 378.

"Wow, what a boring room." Martha says as she stops and suddenly starts to head for the elevator. "Now where am I going?!"

Taking the short trip up, Martha heads back to her job in the diner. As she walks in the others look at her, as they continue their hard and productive work.

"What happened to you!?" Henry calls out as Martha goes to a certain spot and starts working. As if nothing happened.

"I'm not sure myself as to what happened." Just as Martha says this something very strange and frightening happens.

A giant spoon and fork appears in the middle of the room, causing everyone to stop working. Not that they had a say in it.

"Why have we stopped?!" Kathryn screams as they all just stand there. Unable to move or do anything other than talk to each other.

"I'm scared!" Randy screams as loud as he can.

Meanwhile….

In the power room, they all look around, as this echo hits them.

"Did you hear something?" Kyle says, as he looks at the door.

But before anyone else could say a word, they all suddenly stop working, as a lightning bolt suddenly appears. Everyone tries to run away, but are unable to. And all they can do is scream. But as time went on, all of a sudden, they start moving around the room.

"I can't stop!" Noah screams to a point of breaking his voice.

And last in the water treatment room. Having hearing all of the screaming from the other rooms, the people were already freaking out, before anything bad happened to them. Which is sad, cause nothing bad every happens in Vault 378!

Just as this was happening, something else was happening in the power room.

In the power room. It is important to both arm your vault dwellers, as well as dress them to succeed. Here is Ralph Clarke. We will be putting a power armor on him, as well as arm him with a sawed off shotgun. Now with the clothes on, his S.P.E.C.I.A.L. in both Strength and Perception. See how powerful he now looks!

"How did I get in here!?" Ralph tries to scream, but most of his sound is lost within the helmet.

"What did he say?!" Kyle yells as he looks up as a lunchbox appears out of thin air. Right in front of Ralph.

"What is it?!" Ralph looks around frantically. "I can't see well!"

Noah, who is beside him, opens the lunchbox for him. "Alright, Ralph you got...a toy car, a business suit?" He looks around very confused at what he was looking at. "One hundred caps, fifty power, and five hundred caps."

"Where do these 'caps' go?" Kyle asks as he starts to look around the room for them.

Caps. Are the wasteland new money. Since most paper money is hard to find as well as make. So you must try and get as many as you can, either by a few ways. One, by winning them in a lunchbox, your leveling a dweller up, a very successful rush of a room, or the most fun of all! Sending a dweller into the harsh and unfriendly wasteland!

"Where's this suit you were talking about? And where did that one come from?" Noah points to Ralph.

"Guys. Do you hear something purring?" Ralph starts or tries to look around the room, but due to the helmet he can't move his head much.

Now, a new addition to the vault. You're dweller can enjoy the company of a sweet pet!

"Where did the cat come from?" Noah sees a grey and white cat walking around the room and rolling around.

"Aww, it's kind of cute. Does it have a name?" Kyle asks as the cat passes him by.

Picking up the cat, Ralph reads the name tag on the cat. "Sushi? What kind of name is that for a cat?"

Now for all of our pets available to your vault, they all have a single power! But first, we must check our objectives! Since you have both equipped a vault dweller with a outfit, sold either a weapon or an outfit, as well as collected 50 food, you now have three new objectives for your vault to complete!

"Does anyone know what this thing called an objective is? And how we do it?" Amber from the water treatment room asks, hoping everyone could hear her.

"How long before this kid comes out!?" Martha yells out as she keeps doing her work in the diner.

As everyone soon starts to ask their own questions about the place, a symbol appears above Martha's head, in the form of face with what looks like a soother. Her baby is now ready to be born!

Martha starts to cry. "I'm scared!"

While the others try and calm her down, a baby needs to be born! By clicking on the symbol, a toddler will appear in the very room where mommy and daddy, got together! Presenting from Martha Owens and Brian Davis comes Michelle Owens. In about three hours, she will be all grown up and ready to contribute to the vault!

"Where did the kid go? And how did you get back into that outfit?!" Randy yells as Kathryn is still in shock on what just happened.

As is Martha, who can't stop looking at her former big belly. But if that wasn't bad enough for the diner group, the spoon and fork symbol disappears and they start working again. While this is happening, Michelle is free to wander around the vault, and see all that happens. Her first room to explore is the water treatment.

"Umm is it me, or do you see a child walking around?" Kenneth looks over at the others.

Looking over, "Who are you and how did you get here?" Amber attempts to walk over to her, but can't move.

"My name is Michelle. I'm not sure how I got here. I just woke up in a room and started to walk around." Michelle starts to look as tho she might cry.

"Who's your mother?" Brian looks over at her.

But before she can say something, this shows up over her, 'Someday I'll take the G.O.A.T. test and get to work!'. As everyone looks at each other trying to figure out what this G.O.A.T. test is and did any of them take it. Now, the G.O.A.T. or Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test is a Vault-Tec occupational assessment test that every resident of a Vault is required to take at the age of 16!

"The age of 16? How old am I?!" Jacqueline yells as she just realizes she doesn't know her own age.

"Your age! I don't even know my own!" Brian yells.

Soon the rest of them start yelling at each other about how old the other is. All while they smile and continue to work, which doesn't help their mood. Tho none of them can really tell if they are mad. While this happens Michelle walks out of the room, and heads for a different room, which happens to be the power room. As she does this, we look back at our objectives.

The first is: Successfully extinguish one vault fire! Second is: Successfully rush three rooms! And the last one is: Deliver one baby dweller!

Now by clicking on the room of choice, like the diner. Hit the button that says rush and the time will fly by! Now we must remind you that there is a fifty fifty chance that it will not work. So let's hope for the best.

"Did the invisible person say something about rushing this room and that something could go wrong?" Henry looks at the others very nervous.

As if on cue, all five of them suddenly start moving very fast. Which causes them to scream in horror and soon in big letters the word 'Fail' appears, as well as radroaches. Which immediately start attacking them.

"What the hell are they!?" David screams as he and the others run around the room, with their fist in the air.

In the case of attacks, your dwellers will have to defend the Vault. At first they will have to use their fist, until you either earn weapons or send a dweller out into the harsh wasteland to find them. After a few minutes you're dwellers will either win the battle or lose and die. But you're dwellers are the best and therefore will win the battle. Once they have won, it is very important to heal them.

"Why is this happening to us!" Randy cries out as the group does the same.

Meanwhile in the power room.

As everyone hears the horror going on in the diner, they all start to wonder if something like that will happen to them. But nothing does. Instead, Kyle and Hannah suddenly start heading out the door.

"Where are you guys going?!" Noah yells as he and Ralph watch as no one can do anything.

Heading to the elevator, the two give each other looks of concern as they enter. The ride down was quick, and as the doors opened a force pushes them out. Walking over to the room, the two of them stand in the middle of the room and look at each other. Not knowing what to say to the other, they just stay quiet until something appears above their heads.

'Is that a Raider setting off explosives or is my heart pounding?' Was over Kyle's head. And 'I hope another bomb goes off. I'd duck and cover with you anytime.' Was over Hannah's head.

"Are we thinking this or is someone else thinking this for us?" Hannah looks over at Kyle who shares the same frightened expression.

"I don't know. Oh, um, I'm Kyle." He tries to calm down.

"My name is Hannah. What are we supposed to be doing in this room?" Hannah takes a few looks around her and Kyle.

Unable to move from that spot, the two just wait for something else to happen. Aside from new sentences to appear above their heads, which take a few minutes before they do. Over Kyle's head appears 'I'm a licensed Vault Suit inspector. I'm going to need to hug you VERY closely.' and over Hannah's head was ' I want to love you like this is my last day on Earth. Because it probably is.'. Although it only made things between them just that more uncomfortable, they soon start to dance as if there was music playing that only they could hear.

"What's going on?!" Hannah yells as soon as they stop dancing, lean in towards each other and suddenly kiss.

No longer able to speak. Kyle hugs Hannah, and the two of them head to the back of the room where they kiss some more. As this happens, little smiley faces appear out of nowhere, float around, and disappear.

Well, we here at Vault-Tec hoped you enjoyed. Until next time…..

Vault-Tec. We'll be there! Vault-Tec.


End file.
